


Hypocritical

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Teenagers In Love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Clark can tell, even from this distance, that Bruce does not approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct aftermath of [Dawning](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/147224002517/dawning-fic), basically. Jon and Damian are still 15/16. Probably poorly edited because i’m drunk and tired. Oh well.

Clark watched the various scenes around the cave.

Lois, with Alfred, exchanging recipes and medical aid advice for their stupid hero boys. The sounds of their family members behind him on the sparring mats. Trying to be jovial and productive to mask their worry.

Jon and Damian curled up on the cot in the med bay. Damian covered in so many bandages and wires he was almost unrecognizable. Jon was curled carefully around him, letting Damian use the curve of his shoulder as a pillow, the arm lazily wrapped around the injured’s neck, stroking gently at Damian’s elbow. The other hand was moving, brushing Damian’s cheek and hair, fixing his blanket, flopped over his hip. Every few seconds, Jon kissed Damian’s forehead, and murmured. Words of comfort, words of worry, words of love. It varied. Damian, who was supposed to be resting, and kept his eyes closed throughout, perpetually leaned up into the affection, his own fingers twisted in Jon’s shirt.

The poster of teenage love. Honestly, their boys could be the next romance movie. It made Clark smile.

Bruce sitting in the far corner, away from everyone, typing angrily on his computer, finishing the report on the villain who’d done this.

Clark’s smile only faded a little as he sighed. Jon had said Bruce probably didn’t know about he and Damian before. But he did now. There was no way he couldn’t. Not when Jon pushed past him upon arrival to jump onto that cot, straddle Damian’s hips and pepper his face with tearful kisses and mournful apologies.

The action had also confirmed that Lois didn’t know for a fact either, though her immediate smile proved she had her suspicions.

And after Alfred had politely asked Jon to get down, Bruce had let out a pouty little huff, and stalked off to his computer, where he’d been since.

Clark glanced between them for a moment, between his son caring for the one he held most dear, to his fatherly counterpart, before glancing upwards in silent prayer.

“…Gonna go talk to him about it, huh?” Clark blinked and looked back down, to watch Kon pass by with a knowing smirk. “Good luck.”

“…Did you know?” Clark asked suspiciously, but with a smile. He had a feeling he already knew the answer. “About Jon and Damian?”

“ _Please_. Everyone knew. Dick chaperoned their first real date. Tim and I were the middlemen of like…love notes and stuff when they didn’t want to be too obvious, so you and Bruce wouldn’t find out. I think Jason and Kara gave them the sex talk or something.” Kon rolled his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder. “Honestly, you parents are the only ones who might not’ve known. Alfred did. So’d Ma and Pa.”

“Of course.” Clark hummed as Kon continued away from him, back towards the practice mats where Kara and the others were waiting.

He watched Kon say something to Dick, who laughed, all the while tuning in to the med bay.

“…He hates this.” He heard Jon mutter into Damian’s skin. Glanced back to watch his son speak. “Your dad hates us being together.”

And bless him, Damian didn’t even open his eyes. Just sighed and pushed deeper into Jon’s embrace, humming, “That’s _his_ problem, then.”

Clark smiled as he looked back over at Bruce. He paused a minute, then sighed, steeled his nerves, and moved towards him.

Bruce, of course, heard him approach. And when he was just close enough, he paused in his typing and glanced back.

“…I hate this.”

Clark almost burst out in laughter. Controlled himself just barely, and it came out as a rough snort.

“I’m serious.” Bruce spun his chair around and looked up at him. “This is _dangerous_.”

“Our boys being in love is dangerous?” Clark asked incredulously. “How?”

“…Because it will be used against them.” Bruce hissed. “Or are you telling me _Lois_ has never been in danger because of you before?”

Clark gaped, just a little. “Wha…Bruce, that’s _not_ …”

“And it’d be double here.” Bruce continued harshly. “Damian will be used against Jon. _Jon_ will be used against Damian.”

“So?”

“ _So_ it’s more trouble than it’s worth.” Bruce droned. “They shouldn’t be engaging in anything like this. I mean, look what happened today!”

“…Were you like this when all your kids fell in love for the first time? Sheesh.” Clark mumbled. Bruce just frowned deeper. “Damian would have jumped in front of Jon whether they were in love or not. He’s a hero. _You_ engrained that into him. Save others, no matter what. Honestly, it probably could have been the _Joker_ , and he’d have done the same thing.”

That made Bruce lean back a little. Slump in his chair in thought.

“Besides, this makes you a bit of a hypocrite, doesn’t it?” Clark asked seriously, and Bruce looked up at him in confusion. “Or are you telling me you _don’t_ love your children?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed threateningly.

“You love them, and they love you. Bad guys use Batman and Robin against each other all the time.” Clark explained. “Or are you really telling me that’s different?”

Bruce looked away, and Clark couldn’t help but smirk. Bruce hadn’t even thought of that.

“In fact, your situation might be worse. They’re your _kids_. You’re their _dad_. You’ll do _anything_ for each other.” Clark hummed. “At least with lovers…maybe there’s limits.”

“Really.” Bruce mumbled. “You’re telling me there’s _limits_ to how far you’ll go to save Lois?”

“Well, no, but…” Clark sighed. “Do you at least see what I’m getting at?”

Bruce waited a second, and then looked over towards the med bay. Clark followed his gaze. Damian’s eyes were open now, and could only see Jon. He looked exhausted, still, but the smile on his face was sweet, and grateful, as he looked up at Jon and said something that made the other laugh. As his laughter subsided, Jon left yet another kiss to Damian’s forehead.

“…I don’t _have_ to like it.” Bruce whispered.

“Hmm. I suppose not.” Clark shrugged. “But are you really telling me you don’t enjoy seeing Damian so happy?”

“…No. Not at all.” Bruce promised. “It’s nice. _Wonderful_ , really, I just…wish…”

Bruce exhaled sharply.

“Wish he found this kind of happiness with you and his family, as opposed to some boyfriend, who also happens to be a super-powered half-alien?” Clark grinned. Bruce kept his gaze low, but nodded. “That’s how I felt when Conner found more comfort and happiness in his Titans team than with me. But…you learn to get used to it. And be grateful he found that happiness somewhere.”

Bruce’s face seemed less tight, and Clark counted that as a victory.

“…How long do you think they’ll last?” Bruce asked after a moment.

“Well. They’ve been together for almost a year, and seem to still be going strong, so.” Clark shrugged again. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll be lucky, and they’ll be together forever. The proverbial high school sweethearts.”

Bruce groaned in despair. _“Lucky?”_

“ _Yeah_. I’ve always thought it’d be fun, having you as an in-law.” Clark smirked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Not until they’re _thirty_ , at least.”

“Thirty.” Clark laughed. “Of course. Not a second younger.”

“Maybe even thirty- _five_.” And Clark did laugh out loud now. Batman made a _joke_.

“That’s more what I was thinking.” Clark agreed with a snort.

Another moment, watching as Damian put a hand on Jon’s cheek, stroking gently as he clearly scolded the other and demanded he sleep.

“…As much as I may not…trust the _situation_ they’ve put themselves in.” Bruce admitted softly. “I…can’t think of anyone more worthy of Damian than your son.”

“That’s thanks to Lois more than me, but I appreciate it, Bruce.” Clark hummed, looking down at him. “And I’m sure she agrees with me when I tell you, the feeling is incredibly mutual about Damian, too.”

They both continued to watch their sons for a moment. As they smooched a few more times before they both settled, closing their eyes and dozing against each other.

“…I need to finish the report.” Bruce said reluctantly. Almost guiltily. “Mind taking first watch for Damian, and I’ll take the next one in a few hours?”

“My pleasure.” Clark agreed. “I’ll send Alfred up to get some rest. He deserves it after getting that boy stable.”

Bruce hummed in agreement, turning back to his computer. Clark heard the typing resume as he began to walk away.

“And Clark?” Clark glanced back. “Get their… _PDA_ under control.” A pause. “I feel like you’re better equipped for that conversation than I am.”

Clark barked out another laugh, continuing towards their sons. “Sure thing, Bruce.”


End file.
